


暗恋者

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: How many weddings I can write, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 我又写本家结婚了……还是2014，或者更早.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

得知能够采访樱井翔先生的时候，我着实惊讶了。  
须知我才进社满一年，虽然拍过些拿到了奖的照片，可在这个讲资历的世界里，我并不觉得只凭这些就能得到这么好的机会了。但并不代表我不想要这个机会。留给我准备的时间不多，不知道到底能不能准备停当。  
并不是说我不认识樱井翔。有谁不知道樱井翔，不知道Arashi呢。这个在新世纪之前出道的五人团体，经年下来无数次受赏，创造了各式记录，一个传奇。而樱井则是这其中之一。虽然近年来基本上都以主播和司会的身份出现在大众面前，但作为一个Idol，他也曾演戏唱歌跳舞作词。我在社里的资料库翻看那些旧报刊，不知幸或不幸，做艺人的每一天都有影像记录可循，一点一点看下来，可以清楚的观察到时光是怎样在这人身上一点一点留下痕迹。

早年的樱井翔在照片里总是神情倨傲，连恭敬的神情里都有着抹不去的专属于少年人锋利棱角。想来那时他确实太年轻，尽管一直被人说是少年老成。后来是真的渐渐成熟了，眉眼都温和起来。但他一旦笑起来，就完全不一样了，笑点奇低还前仰后合，和我认知里那个坐在镜头前面带知性微笑侃侃而谈的中年男子完全不同。  
而更不同的，是他看着某一个人的时候的眼神。

采访是在某酒店的大堂进行的，前辈负责访问，而我按照预定的，负责拍照。握手寒暄之后进入正题，樱井先生十分随和且健谈，一直微笑着，像我印象中那样，谈工作中遇到的趣事，谈Arashi，谈他的家庭，但我总有种微妙的违和感，像是缺少了什么。  
结束了采访我跟着前辈一起离开向大堂走去，前辈在前面感叹樱井先生不愧是做主播的人，用词准确说话工整稿子好写得很。我还被那种奇异的违和感困扰，忍不住回头去看樱井先生，他还坐在之前的位置上，正在看时间。难道他在等什么人吗，我不禁想。走路不专心，不小心就撞上了人。  
这是一个带着压得很低的棒球帽的男人。个子不高，格子衬衫里面穿着黑色T恤。他扶住我，手臂十分有力。我忙不迭地道歉，对方摆手说没有关系，我看到他有一双非常漂亮的手，而他的声音听起来有点熟悉。  
见我站稳他又继续向前，但走得并不快，几乎可以说是悠闲的，经过他身边的时间都仿佛放慢了脚步，这让我不由自主地停住脚步去看他。  
然后我看见樱井先生站了起来，朝这个男人迎了过去。有那么一瞬间，我以为樱井先生要哭了，可他又慢慢地，慢慢地露出一个微笑。和之前接受我们访问的时候我看到的那个微笑不一样，现在出现在樱井先生脸上的，是仿佛全世界地温柔都融化在里面了的微笑。  
“Leader。”

在这个瞬间我忽然明白了之前的违和感是因为什么。  
是了。  
曾经能把大野先生的名字叫出个花来的樱井先生，一次也没有提起过大野先生。  
他一次也没有叫过他的名字。


	2. 願いこと

自从大野智宣布要结婚以来，已经过了一个多月了。报道轰炸和民众舆论已经消停了不少。樱井翔每天还是如常工作，正常的让他自己都觉得惊讶。他并不是不难过，他清楚的知道自己心上那道伤口并没有愈合，有的时候听见大野接电话时那温柔的语气，胸口依然痛不可当。然而再怎么痛苦，也不能摆在面上。

那天樱井坐在开往下个工作地点的车上，等红绿灯的时候，他看见路对面有一间神社，鸟居的朱红柱子夹在灰白的钢筋水泥之间，显眼得很。  
“离下一个工作还有一点时间吧？”他趋过身体问正在开车的经纪人。  
“嗯，怕会堵车所以早出来了一点。”  
得到了肯定答复的樱井下了车，向路对面走去。

虽然周围多少有点变化，但樱井还是认出这里是大野智曾经来拍过外景的下谷神社。大野参演的那一段他曾经翻来覆去的看了很多次，一边看一边想这种西餐厅对大野这个人来说有点太过拘谨了，要是求婚应该不会选在这种地方的。  
然而樱井没想到他错了。他还记得看到小报上的报道时候二宫和也对此的评语，“我们的Leader，果然深藏不露嘛，在六本木求婚呢。”  
也记得本来就在临界点的松润因为这句话直接暴走。  
“都被爆出来了还什么深藏不露！”

那一次是一场灾难。  
他和相叶根本阻止不了气头上的末子。  
直到后来被高层叫去训话的大野智回来了，两个人才暂时停战。  
那是樱井翔第一次也是唯一一次见到大野智对他们低头。  
他听见他说对不起。

一步一步走过那个人曾经来过的地方，穿过苍翠的树木，朱红的鸟居，刻着奉纳的石柱。  
戏里的篠崎肇面对神明心慌慌人惶惶，急的黝黑皮肤油光闪闪。现实里的樱井翔没有遇见任何人，按照程序洗过手也投了币，他站到祭堂前，深深的鞠了一躬，然后摇了摇头顶巨大的铃铛，双掌合十，微微低下头。

不一会樱井回到车上，系安全带的时候听见经纪人问，“去许愿啦？”  
“嗯。”  
对方似是明了的点点头。  
“在这个多事之秋，确实得去拜一拜呐。”  
车子发动起来的时候他听见经纪人咕哝着。  
樱井靠在椅背上，没有再出声。

那时候樱井翔站在那个应该是离神明最近的地方，抬头望见头顶如同风雨欲来的暗沉天空，想到的只有一件事情。  
他闭上眼睛。

[希望智君结婚的那天，能是个晴天。]

Fin


	3. Music of Memories

虽然有点小风波，不过总算是平安无事的度过了事务所和媒体这一关，可以毫无压力安心准备婚礼了。大野这样想着，磨磨蹭蹭地走向自家团乐屋。倒不是他走路的速度慢，而是一路上都有人向他道贺，明明从电视台大门走到乐屋并没有很长的距离，可他在走进乐屋的时候，还是迟到了。其他四个人已经到齐了，正等着他。他刚想道歉就被二宫和也堵了回去，“这一路上可不好走吧？看你手上拿的花什么的。”  
他有点不好意思的笑，“嗯大家都对我说恭喜来着，还送我花，可我并不是女孩子啊。”虽然这么说着，大野依然小心的把花放好。转过身就发现风组的三个人都围了在了身边，松润先开了口，“之前……抱歉，有点着急了，本来以为你会先和我们说一声的。不过，恭喜。”因为有相叶在，祝福也变得很热闹。大野应着，却忍不住去看没有过来的樱井。他仍然和大野进来的时候看到的一样，坐在沙发里看今天的报纸。  
“翔酱你不祝福leader嘛？”也许是发现了他视线的方向，相叶回过头，问了樱井一句。  
见到所有人的视线都聚集在他的身上，樱井翔缓缓的放下报纸，站起身走过来。地上虽然铺的是地毯，可大野智仍然觉得樱井翔每走近一步的脚步声都震耳发聩，樱井最后停在他面前的时候，大野甚至向后退了一步。樱井的眼睛近在咫尺的盯住他，他能看见对方眼睛下方多少粉底都盖不住的深重阴影和布满血丝的眼白，以及那看上一眼就让他觉得窒息的悲哀。他别开眼睛，转而研究起对方今天领带的花色。可樱井的声音不依不饶的钻入耳内。大野听见他在说，“大野君，抱歉，祝福什么的，我还是说不出来。抱歉。”

大野智想起他曾经在乐屋门外看到的情景。他看见樱井翔对着镜子一遍一遍练习微笑着说“ご結婚おめでとう”，然而没有一次是成功的。那时候樱井翔脸上的笑比哭还难看，吃螺丝的次数比大野所听过的总和都多。大野智靠在乐屋门外的墙上听着樱井沙哑的声音断断续续，到最后只剩自己的名字在对方的舌尖上翻来覆去。

“喂，大野智……”  
大野回过神，发现樱井一脸苦笑地看着他。风组的三个人似乎已经离开了，只剩下他们两个人在尴尬的沉默中大眼瞪小眼。先败下阵来的永远是樱井，他抬手掩住自己的脸，叹息着问。  
“……在她说话的时候，你也会像现在这样发呆么。”  
大野智没有回答，他只是伸出手，把樱井按进怀里。  
“翔君。”  
在他这样叫这个人的名字的时候，对方的身体在他怀里颤抖了一下。  
“能再叫一次我的名字么。不要姓氏。”  
“Sato……shi？”  
隔了很久才听见樱井迟疑地回应，短短几个音节震荡胸口。  
“嗯。”  
大野这才发现自己的声音也哑了。两个人的身体紧紧地贴在一起不留一丝缝隙，让大野有种他们其实是一体的错觉，而这呼唤自己的声音从自己身体内部发出的声响。  
“……Satoshi.”  
“嗯。”  
“Satoshi.”  
“嗯。”

Fin


	4. 夢の中で

在飞机上听音乐，意外的听到了ARASHI的特辑。那是距离现在有点年代的歌。而其中的那个声音哪怕经过了这么多年，也依然清澈如昔。

大概是因为听见了许久没有听到过的声音，樱井在飞机上久违地梦见了大野智。  
梦里的场景也距离现在有段时间，大约是某次PV摄影的间隙里，五个人聚在一起嘻嘻哈哈，而大野就坐在他身边，一贯迷迷糊糊的样子，两个人的肩膀隔着一小段距离。樱井看着梦里的自己因为Member说的某个笑话哈哈哈地笑起来，状似马上要睡过去的人抬起头来望着自己，也跟着笑了起来。

啊樱井先生睡着了！  
睡颜好棒！在微笑呀！  
好幸福的表情啊。

在飞机上无论坐在哪里，总是难以睡得人事不知。所以即使是在睡梦中，也还是能听见别人的说话声。樱井闭着眼睛，想，原来梦见你，依然会让我觉得幸福啊。


End file.
